Scripts and Scraps
by Epiphany On Toast
Summary: This will be my place for any pieces and bits of ideas that are either too far ahead in the plotline or just impossible for me to work in, and all my one-shots and future songfic-y things.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Scripts and Scraps will be my place for any pieces and bits of ideas that are either too far ahead in the plotline or just impossible for me to work in, and all my one-shots and future songfic-y things. I will also talk about random things in the fandom, but I'll try to keep that in the ANs. This is where you can find any possible spoilers you want to read. **

**This'll most likely be filled with bits from my yet unfinished story Not At All, which I have been strongly urged to finish. Believe me, I want to, it's just—I have a bajillion ideas for it that I really need to work out. So a lot of it will be for that. Feel free to give me suggestions. :) **

**I'll have it updated randomly, as I have a lot of stuff going on right now. Probably the second chapter will be around…. Tuesday-ish. At least, I'm gonna try. **

**Bit No. 1: Festival (NAA)**

"What is this? Some sort of circus?" Puck looked around at the bustling crowd in the gym disapprovingly.

"You could call it that," Sabrina answered dryly.

Louise looked indignant. "It is not! It's the school culture festival, if you must know. We have it every year at Valentines'."

"How would you know that?" Puck challenged. "You're a freshman, you've been here as long as we have."

"Don't remind me," the redhead grumbled. "It's bad enough that I _am _one, I don't need to be reminded of it. And one of my junior friends told me about the festival."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "Junior friends?"

"I meet a lot of people in anime club." She smiled encouragingly, nudging Sabrina with her elbow. "Come on, you know you want to go with me sometime…"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Sure, right after I actually _watch_ some anime. Which'll be, uh, never."

"Aw, come on!" Louise tried giving her puppy dog eyes. It didn't quite work. "I don't know any of the shows they talk about in there—I need someone to be a bigger noob in there with me!"

Puck snorted. "So the only reason you want her to come along is 'cause you know she'll know less than you?"

"Pretty much."

He snickered. "Nice."

"Well, if you won't come to anime club with me, at least help me with my stand at the culture festival. One of the administrators for the even found out I'm learning Japanese and now he wants me to make a booth for it! How am I supposed to do that? I barely speak it!" The tall girl looked more than a little nervous.

Sabrina sighed to herself but nodded. She knew Louise would do the same for her.

"Really? You'll do it?" Louise giggled. "I won't die of embarrassment after all!" She threw her hands into the air in a celebratory gesture and smacked one of the nearby students in the face with her elbow.

"…Never mind," she muttered, turning around to apologize to the boy, who was rubbing his forehead with one hand. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to-," She froze for a second, a look of horror and a blush creeping onto her face. "I, uh, mean, er, I'm so sorry!" She turned around and quickly walked away, pulling the other two with her.

Puck and Sabrina shared confused looks. Sabrina spoke up. "Um, Louise? Are.. you okay? What happened back there?"

Louise shook her head frantically. "It was nothing!" Her voice was unusually high. "He just took me by surprise, that's all!" She tried to crack a nonchalant grin. It didn't work.

**AN: See- that's what it's gonna be like. That scrap had nothing to do with the plotline for NAA because it's too far ahead, but it's definitely something I want to put in a story sometime. A lot (most) of them will be pretty short, but I'll try to make it one or two to a chapter. :) Hope you enjoy them! :D**


	2. Boyfriend, Ashlee Simpson

**AN: Here ya go: For all my laziness, I give you a songfic I only half-worked on. I really like this song though. Heard it during Girls' Camp last week, and immediately went 'OMG SABRINA-PUCK-MOTH LOVE TRIANGLE." And then I bombed it trying to get ti done quickly. **

**Whatcha been doin'? Whatcha been doin?  
Whoa, Whoa,  
Haven't seen ya 'round,**

How you been feelin'? How you been feelin'?  
Whoa, whoa,  
Don't you bring me down,  


Sabrina didn't quite now what to do when she met Moth. Right off, she knew the fairy girl disliked her, and Sabrina decided she would return the favor. Moth's sour and uppity demeanor was a definite sign that the two of them just wouldn't get along.

**All that stuff about me,  
Being with him,  
Can't believe,  
All the lies that you told,  
Just to ease your own soul,  
But I'm bigger than that,  
No, you don't have my back,  
No, No, HA  
**

Sabrina was shocked when Moth announced she was Puck's fiancée. And she was even more shocked that the fairy girl would accuse Sabrina of stealing Puck from her.

**Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on,  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,**

**Well I'm sorry,  
That he called me,  
And that I answered the telephone,  
Don't be worried,  
I'm not with him,  
And when I go out tonight,  
I'm going home alone,  
Just got back from my tour,  
I'm a mess girl for sure,  
All I want is some fun,  
Guess that I'd better run,  
Hollywood sucks you in,  
But it won't spit me out,  
Whoa Whoa, HA  
**  
_SERIOUSLY?_, she had thought. _She thinks _I _took _him? _He's the one who kissed _me.

Of course, she hadn't told Moth that. And she especially didn't tell her that she might have liked it the teensiest bit.

**Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's going on?  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you look at your own life,  
Instead of looking into mine,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,  
Don't you got somewhere to go?  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
**  
**Whoa, whoa, whoa ha  
Whoa, whoa, whoa ha  
**

As the days went on, Sabrina got more and more annoyed at Moth's accusation and evil looks. It wasn't like she had _asked_ to be kissed by him, and she had definitely not asked to be sprayed by his smelly cocoon. Sabrina swore to herself that as soon as Puck got out of that evil-smelling cocoon she would kill him for getting her into this mess.

**Please stop telling all your friends,  
I'm getting sick of them,  
Always staring at me like I took him from ya'**

Almost even worse than the cocoon spraying her and Moth's glares, Titania also seemed to believed she was somehow the one who had gotten Puck to leave Faerie in the first place. She couldn't have done that! She was only a baby when Puck left New York!

**Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's going on?  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you look at your own life,  
Instead of looking into mine,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,  
Don't you got somewhere to go?  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
**

Sabrina had to stop herself from punching Moth in the mouth whenever she glared at her. This wasn't her fault. Moth could have Puck. In fact, she would be the one to wave them off after the wedding, a big grin plastered on her face. She wouldn't be the tiniest bit sad if she could leave this whole mess and just be normal. Fiancee, schmiancee.

**Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,  
Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,  
Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend**


End file.
